creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
DARKNESS - Der Turm
“I rule the jungle, I rule it with pride I'm judge and jury, your life I decide I have awakened for my nightly feast A reign of terror, beware of the beast” '' '' “Ich beherrsche den Jungel, ich beherrsche ihn mit Stolz, Ich bin Richter und Jury, dein Leben bestimme ich, Ich bin erwacht für mein nächtliches Festmahl, Ein Reich des Terrors, nimm dich in Acht vor der Bestie.” (Annihilator – King oft he Kill) Es war Finsternis…tief schwarze Finsternis, furchterregende Finsternis…lebende Finsternis. An diesem Tag holte sie mich ein. An diesem Tag holte sie mich zu ihr zurück. Ich stehe hier, hier in der Dunkelheit und den Schatten der Nacht in dem Zimmer eines kleinen Mädchens. Ein neues Opfer. Zu einfach. Ich habe gewartet bis das kleine Ding ins Bett gebracht wurde. Liebevoll haben ihre Eltern sie zugedeckt, behutsam und geborgen, und haben ihr dann noch etwas vorgelesen. Später, als die Eltern das Zimmer verlassen hatten und das Kind tief schlief, bin ich an der Fassade des Neubaus hochgeklettert, hinauf zum Fenster des Kinderzimmers. Das saubere Fenster war leicht geöffnet und der Riegel hing lose über dem Scharnier. Die Leichtsinnigkeit der Leute bringt mich zum Lachen. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war es noch in allen Zeitungen und Nachrichtensendungen. „Jeffrey Woods hat wieder zu geschlagen!“; „Psychopath Jeff hat erneut gemordet“; „Mörder mit entstelltem Gesicht tötet Familie“. Und dennoch ließen die Eltern das Fenster ihres kleinen Schatzes offen stehen. Es war fast schon langweilig: Durch die Büsche anpirschen, an der Fassade hochklettern, durch das Fenster und in den Schutz der Finsternis pirschen. Kein Kunststück. Gierig starre ich sie an. Wieder kommt dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in mir hoch, der Drang jemanden zu verletzen, Blutdurst, töten! Ja! Langsam fühle ich, wie es mich einnahm, mit jedem Atemzug meinen Körper durchströmte. Unwillkürlich fange ich an zu lächeln. Ich hole mein Messer hervor und betrachte die im Mondschein schimmernde Klinge. Rote Flecken getrockneten Blutes kleben daran. Der Drang zu Töten wird immer stärker, es fühlt sich an als würden meine Triebe mich steuern, so als wären sie eine eigenständige Person. Eine Marionette mit unsichtbaren Fäden. Als ich vor ihrem Bett stehe, wacht die Kleine auf. Sie versteht erst gar nicht was hier gerade geschieht, doch nach und nach verzieht sich ihr Gesicht, als die Angst sie einnimmt. Das Mädchen stößt einen schrillen Schrei aus. Ich sauge Luft in einem tiefen Atemzug ein, meine Brust weitet sich, meine Lungen sind bis zum Platzen gefüllt. Und dann bricht alles aus mir heraus: „Geh Schlafen!“ Ich reiße mein Messer hoch und sehe wie sie die Klinge panisch anstarrt. Sie saust herab. Gleich spüre ich das befriedigende Nachgeben der Haut, wenn das Messer sie durchdringt. Doch…es bleibt aus. Stattdessen fühle ich wie etwas mein Handgelenk umklammert. Zentimeter für Zentimeter wandert mein Blick hoch, über das Messer, die Hand die mich umklammert, den Arm hoch und in das Gesicht. Ein vertrautes Gesicht. Ich schrecke zurück. Nein! Das kann nicht sein! „Wer zum Teufel bist du?! Das kann nicht sein!“ schreie ich die Person hinter mir an. „Es ist lange her, Jeff.“, sagt er. Seine Stimme durchdringt mich, wie mein Messer andere Menschen. Erinnerungen schießen in mir hoch, Bilder dieses Tages und dieser Nacht. Wie kann das sein? Ich…ich habe ihn umgebracht. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das überlebst“, grunze ich spöttisch, „Liu…“ Mein Bruder sieht mich weiter ausdruckslos an. Im selben Moment wird die Tür aufgerissen. Verdammt! Die Eltern des Mädchens. Ich reiße mich aus Liu’s Griff los, er macht jedoch keine Anstalten mich wieder zu packen oder anzugreifen. Er steht einfach nur da und starrt mich an. Ich nehme Anlauf und springe durch das offene Fenster, rolle mich ab und laufe davon. Ein Stück durch ein Wohngebiet, über Straßen, Wiesen, irgendwann erreiche ich ein Maisfeld, indem ich mich verstecke. Ich lege mich auf die Lauer und verschnaufe einen Moment. Erst jetzt realisiere ich, was gerade passiert ist. Mein Bruder, dem ich vor Jahren das Messer so oft in den Bauch gerammt habe, dass er an einem hämorrhagischen Schock, an den Schmerzen oder an komplettem Organversagen gestorben sein müsste, lebt noch immer und hat mich gefunden. Flachatmend liege ich in dem Feld und lausche. Wie zum Teufel hat Liu es geschafft zu überleben? Wie konnte er mich finden? Und warum hat er mich nicht verfolgt? Durch die hohen Pflanzen hindurch sehe ich Blaulicht und höre Sirenen. Sie suchen nach mir. Es ist zu gefährlich am Feldrand, aber weiter im Inneren wird das Risiko entdeckt zu werden geringer. Keine hastigen oder schnellen Bewegungen: Jedes Rascheln könnte mich in die Scheiße reiten. In der Mitte bleibe ich abrupt stehen: Da war doch etwas. Ein Geräusch? Knisternde Pflanzen? Nein. Etwas anderes. Klingt wie…Lachen…Leises, hämisches Lachen. Ein weiteres Geräusch. Zerknickende Maisstauden. Etwas bewegt sich auf mich zu, aber ich kann nicht sagen aus welcher Richtung. Aus jedem Winkel scheint das Zerknicken in mein Ohr zu dringen. Hektisch drehe ich meinen Kopf, immer in Erwartung eines Angriffs. Und dann steht er plötzlich vor mir. Liu hat mich erneut gefunden. „Was willst du?“ schreie ich ihn an. Sein Blick ist leer, seine Stimme ruhig: „Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich suchen und zu ihm bringen.“ „Was faselst du da? Er? Wer ist „Er“? Und überhaupt, wie willst du das anstellen? Du warst doch nie stark genug, um mich zu überwältigen, großer Bruder!“ Ich lache verächtlich, gleichzeitig beobachte ich seine Reaktion. Doch er bleibt immer noch ganz ruhig. Er wirkt als hätte man ihn gehirngewaschen, wie eine Marionette. Willenlos und kontrolliert. „Komm her, Jeff. Tu was ich dir sage. Tu was er dir sagt. Du weißt, dass du es tun musst.“ sagt Liu apathisch. Nach und nach werde ich wütender: „Wer ist er?!“ brülle ich ihn an. Mein Bruder antwortet, euphorisch und gleichzeitig ruhig wie ein religiöser Eiferer oder ein Sektenmitglied: „Er, Jeff! Er hat uns zu dem gemacht, was wir sind. Er hat uns erlöst! Er ist der Meister, Jeff! Du musst ihm gehorchen!“ Bei dieser Aufforderung fängt Liu an auf mich zu zugehen. Ich ziehe mein Messer und halte es ihm entgegen, während ich Stück für Stück zurückweiche. Wieder höre ich das fiese Kichern. Mein Bruder bleibt kurz stehen, reckt seinen Kopf in die Luft, lächelt und kommt dann wieder näher. „Du hörst ihn Jeff, stimmts?“ Langsam bekomm ich Panik. „Wer ist er, du kranker Psycho?!“ schreie ich Liu an. Er öffnet seinen Mund und lässt ein grabesähnliches Krächzen entfahren. Eine grauenhafte Stimme ertönt. Es ist seine und gleichzeitig liegt ein dämonisches Grollen darunter. „DARKNESS…Hast du ihn vergessen?“ Dann läuft alles wie in Zeitlupe ab: Eine fast schon schmerzhafte Erinnerung durchzuckt mich, ich schreie und stürze auf Liu zu. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht zeigt Liu eine Gefühlsregung. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu einem merkwürdigen gequälten Lächeln, so als wüsste er was jetzt passieren wird. Und es scheint ihn gleichzeitig zu belustigen und ihn traurig zu machen. Im selben Moment zerbricht seine Mimik auf seltsame Weise in ein verrücktes, schiefes Grinsen. „Jeff…Du musst die Finsternis als deinen Meister akzeptieren!“ ruft er fanatisch. Er wirkt wie ein Verrückter der von einer ominösen und okkulten Sekte gehirngewaschen und noch verrückter gemacht wurde. Ich stoße ihn um und springe auf ihn drauf. „Halt deine Klappe, Liu! Ich hab dich schon einmal fertig gemacht!“ Während die Worte unkontrolliert aus meinem Mund quellen, halte ich mein Messer mit beiden Händen in die Luft. „DARKNESS wird mir helfen…und er wird auch dir helfen, Jeff. Er hat es schon Mal getan und er wird es wieder tun, wenn du es zulässt.“ säuselt er belustigt. Wie kann er in so einer Situation so…wenig ernst bleiben. Ich habe das Gefühl ein kleines Kind vor mir zu haben. „Dir wird niemand mehr helfen!“ brumme ich zornig. Und dann stoße ich mit aller Kraft das Messer hinunter. Erst als ich den Widerstand spüre, merke ich, dass es nicht Liu’s Hals ist, den ich zerstochen habe, sondern lediglich seine Hand, die er in letzter Sekunde vor das Messer halten konnte. Blut rinnt über unsere Hände. Wieder sehe ich dieses verstörende Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Er hat mich noch einmal vor dir bewahrt!“ sagt er und atmet hektisch und aufgeregt, „Er ist hier! Er ist hier! Er wird uns holen und erlösen!“ Mittlerweile bin ich völlig verwirrt. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es nur Verwirrung ist oder sogar Angst. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Eine Präsenz ist deutlich spürbar. Ist es das wovon Liu die ganze Zeit faselt? DARKNESS? In diesem Moment spüre ich es noch deutlicher. Als würde ein Schlüssel in einem Schlüsselloch meines Geistes herumgedreht, ein Wesen das hereintritt…und im Sekundenbruchteil wie ein Tornado meinen ganzen Kopf ins Chaos stürzt. Eine übernatürliche Ohnmacht ergreift mich und ich fange an zu taumeln. Nein! Ich muss diesen kleinen Bastard jetzt töten. Das Messer auf sein Herz gerichtet, saust es nach vorne. Liu liegt noch immer da, seelenruhig. Dieses Mal versucht er gar nicht erst mich aufzuhalten oder auszuweichen. Und dann sehe ich es: Finsternis schlängelt sich, wie eine schwere Eisenkette um meinen Arm und hält ihn fest. Ich folge dem schwarzen diffusen Tentakel und sehe in ein Gesicht. Es ist direkt neben meinem und starrt mich böse an. Rote Augen schimmern wie zwei blutende Rubine in der Dunkelheit, die alles Licht und Helligkeit zu verschlucken scheint und selbst noch dunkler als die umliegende Schwärze ist. „Was zum Teufel?!“ presse ich heraus. Ich muss blitzschnell reagieren. Während ich mich losreiße und zu der Fratze in der Finsternis drehe, gleitet das Messer in einer fließenden Bewegung aus meiner einen Hand in die Luft und hin zu meiner anderen. Doch als sich meine Hand schließt, packt ein weiterer Schatten meinen anderen Arm. Es sind dünne Fäden und dennoch halten sie mich im Klammergriff wie tonnenschwere Fesseln. Das Wesen…DARKNESS oder wie Liu es genannt hat, schwebt wie ein Schweif vor mir. Als meine Augen sich an die zunehmende Dunkelheit gewöhnen, erkenne ich mehr: Es trägt eine Robe aus deren Ärmeln zwei groteske Hände ragen. Unter der Kapuze lauern die roten Augen die mich durchdringend anstarren. Kreise die sich zur Mitte ziehen erwecken die Vorstellung eines blutigen Bohrers. Kleine Punkte mit einem Schweif liegen an jedem Kreis. Ich verliere mich irgendwo in dem Strudel der einen fast greifbaren Sog zu haben scheint. Es hält eine Hand über mich. Langsam erkenne ich, dass die schwarzen Fäden zu seinen Fingern laufen. Als es die Hand bewegt werden meine Arme mitgerissen. „Lass mich los, du Bastard!“, kreische ich dieses schwarze Ding an. Doch das Wesen macht keine Anstalten meinem Befehl nachzukommen. Im Gegenteil: Es grinst und entblößt zwei Reihen spitzer Zähne, während immer mehr Fäden aus seinen Fingern kommen und sich um meinen Körper legen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie Liu sich aufrichtet. Mit weit aufgerissenen, glänzenden Augen sieht er das Ding an, was mich in seinen schwarzen Fesseln hält. Mit einer euphorischen und eifrigen Stimme beginnt er mit dem Wesen zu sprechen: „Meister! Ihr seid hier! Wir haben euch erwartet.“ Wie ein Speichellecker betet er dieses schwarze Etwas an. Als wäre es ein Gott oder der Teufel. Okkulter Freak. Als diese Finsternis nicht auf seine Bemühungen um die Aufmerksamkeit reagiert, versucht er noch einmal DARKNESS anzusprechen. „Meister, ich…“, beginnt er noch fanatischer. Es richtet seine roten Augen auf Liu ohne sich zu ihm zu drehen und aus dem geschlossenen, noch immer grinsendem Mund ertönt seine grauenhafte Stimme laut und deutlich: „Schweig!“ Mein Bruder stockt abrupt. Man sieht ihm deutlich die ungeheure Angst an die ihn erfüllt. Und auch ich fühle, wie diese gleichzeitig kreischende und donnernde Stimme, mir einen eiskalten Stich durchs Herz versetzt und jede Pore meines Körpers mit Angst flutet. Die Augen sind wieder auf mich gerichtet. Dann spricht das Wesen mich an: „Jeff…“, fließt das erste Wort aus dem noch immer geschlossenen Mund. Er verzieht nicht einmal das groteske Grinsen, die spitzen Zähne bewegen sich nicht. „Die kleine Marionette…“, lacht es boshaft. „Dein Meister ist zurückgekehrt. Es wird Zeit für dich, deinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten und sich den Anderen, dem restlichen Gesindel von euch niederen Kreaturen anzuschließen.“ Ich erschrecke noch mehr als um mich herum mehrere Risse in der Luft entstehen. Es wirkt wie ein Flimmern über einem heißen Asphalt, allerdings klarer wie eine Glaskugel die einem das eigene finstere Schicksal offenbart. Sieben Risse zeigen mir sieben Gestalten. Einige davon kommen mir bekannt vor. „Was?! Was ist das?!“ „Erkennst du sie?“ fragt die Finsternis gehässig. Krampfhaft versuche ich mich an diese Kreaturen zu erinnern. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wie bei einem Deja Vu, beschleicht mich. Die Wesen in den Rissen sehen bekannt aus, als hätte ich sie schon einmal getroffen und doch sind sie mir gänzlich unbekannt. Wie kann das sein? „Du hast sie schon einmal getroffen…oder sagen wir…ein anderes du…“ antwortet das Wesen telepathisch. „Was soll das heißen? Und wer zum Teufel bist du?!“, stottere ich. Als Antwort bekomme ich lediglich ein sadistisches Lachen. „Ich bin DARKNESS, sag bloß du erinnerst dich nicht an deinen Schöpfer?“ Schöpfer? Eine tief verwurzelte Angst steiget in mir hoch. In diesem Anflug von Panik versuche ich das Wesen zu provozieren: „DARKNESS? Was ist denn das für ein lächerlicher Name?“ Doch es bringt nichts. Der angebliche Schöpfer ist nicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Es ist nur ein unwichtiger Name. Ich hatte schon viele Namen…Finsternis, Dunkelheit, Obscuritas, Yami, Temnota, Erebos,...Meister, Schöpfer…Gott, Teufel,…“ „D…du…bist der…T…Teufel…?!“ bringe ich mühsam hervor. Nun scheint das Wesen doch etwas angegriffen. Ein dumpfes Brummen entfährt ihm. „Ihr naiven Kreaturen…selbst für besondere Menschen seid ihr noch ignorant und beschränkt in eurem kleinen Universum!“ sagt es herablassend. Es spuckt die Worte nur so aus, jedes Wort gleicht einem Projektil aus reiner Furcht, die sich in meinen Kopf, mein Rückenmark und Herz bohren. „Nein! Ich bin kein Teufel…zumindest nicht in eurem Sinn. Ich bin die Finsternis, dein Schöpfer, ich war das Gefühl das du immer hattest, bevor du jemanden getötet hast. Der Drang jemanden zu verletzen, jemanden zu töten. Der Wahnsinn der dich zu dem gemacht hat, was du heute bist. Die Stimme in deinem kleinen Kopf die dir gesagt hat, du sollst Randy zusammenschlagen, abstechen, aufschlitzen, ausweiden, töten!“ rief das Wesen. Und jetzt spürte ich es zum ersten Mal. Dieses mulmige Gefühl das ich jedes Mal hatte, war dasselbe Gefühl das mich in der Anwesenheit von DARKNESS beschlich. „Sieh es dir an.“ Sagt es, während sich die schwarze Robe öffnet. Ein abstruser Spiegel mit seltsamen Formen und Schnörkeln kommt zum Vorschein. „Sieh dir deine Vergangenheit an! Aber sehe was wirklich geschah!“ lacht das schwarze Wesen. Vor mir beginnt sich ein Bild im Spiegel zu formen. Ich sehe mich selbst: Die Augen ohne Lider, den eingeschnittenen Mund, das bleiche Gesicht. Langsam wächst meinem Spiegelbild Haut im Gesicht, Farbe kommt zurück, Wunden verheilen. Eine Szene wird im Spiegel deutlich: Ich liege in meinem Bett. Es ist ein Abend kurz nach dem Umzug. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich dort lag und die Decke anstarrte. Da bekam ich zum ersten Mal dieses Gefühl. Es ist eine seltsame Situation: Wie in einem Film sehe ich mich selbst, wie ich an die Decke starre. Und plötzlich sehe ich wie etwas durch die Decke gleitet. Zuerst ein Stoffzipfel, der immer größer wird, ein Mantel, Hände und zum Schluss eine Kapuze. Doch „Ich“ scheine das gar nicht zu bemerken. Ich starre weiter an die Decke. Wieder spüre ich dieses seltsame Gefühl das ich damals hatte und fange langsam an zu verstehen. Die Szene im Spiegel läuft weiter ab und schnüre, wie die die sich gerade um meinen Arm schlingen, kommen aus den Händen von DARKNESS und fangen an sich um mein ich hinter der Scheibe zu schlingen. Doch offenbar merke ich selbst das nicht. Dann verformt sich das Bild. Ich sehe wie ich Randy gegenüber stehe. Etwas weiter abseits schwebt das Schattenwesen und bewegt seine Hände, wie ein Marionettenspieler. Und ich…folge seinen Bewegungen! Ich sehe wie ich all die Zeit immer nur eine Puppe des Puppenspielers war. Das Bild verschwimmt und formt sich erneut. Jetzt sehe ich wie ich mit Randy auf der Geburtstagsfeier kämpfe. Das Wesen ist nun bedrohlich nah hinter mir und schaut über meine Schulter. Es flüstert. Doch dieses Mal kann ich auch verstehen was es sagt: „Töte…töte…töte…TÖTE! IHN! JEFF!“ Eine letzte Szenerie erscheint im Spiegel. Ich töte meine Eltern und gehe auf Liu los. In seinem Gesicht spiegeln sich pures Entsetzen und Angst. In meinem Wahnsinn, Wut und Hass. Und in dem hinter mir? Bosheit und…Belustigung. Dann verlässt mein anderes „Ich“ den Raum, doch in der Scheibe sind weiterhin Liu und DARKNESS zu sehen. Sie können sich offenbar gegenseitig sehen. Das Ding fängt an zu sprechen: „Liu…traurig was dein Bruder geworden ist, nicht? Du wirst in kurzer Zeit verbluten und schmerzhaft verrecken. Aber ich biete dir die Möglichkeit deinem Bruder zu helfen.“ Liu scheint überrascht und kaum zu glauben was da gerade passiert, doch dann erkenne ich ein leichtes Nicken. „Sehr gut.“ flüstert es. Auch Liu wird mit Fäden umwickelt. Das Bild verschwindet und der Spiegel wird rot, wie die Augen der Finsternis. „Du…Bastard!“, presse ich hervor, „was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?!“ „Er ist nichts weiter als eine Marionette, genau wie du, Jeff! Ein kleiner Bauer, der einen Turm besiegt hat. Aber ihr werdet beide kein schönes Ende nehmen!“ ruft das Wesen. Ketten aus Schatten schießen aus dem Boden und umschlingen Liu. Er ist die ganze Zeit sehr still gewesen. Jetzt sieht er mich an. Sieht mich an mit demselben Blick den ich gerade bei ihm gesehen hab. Mein Bruder hat gemerkt was passiert ist. Wie in einem schlimmen Alptraum aus dem man krampfhaft versucht aufzuwachen. „Jeff! Hilf mir! Es tut mir Leid! Ich…“, ruft er verzweifelt, während sich immer mehr Ketten um ihn legen. Ein Fingerschnipsen unterbricht ihn. Die Ketten zerren an seinem Körper, seine Arme und Beine werden zum Boden gestreckt, bis sein Körper irgendwann nachgibt und in einer blutigen Explosion in Fetzen zerreißt. „Du wirst ihm bald folgen Jeff!“ Dann ziehen mich die Fesseln in den Spiegel. „Und dann ist der Junge aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Der andere sah ihm hinterher und ging seelenruhig die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haus.“ sagt der Vater. Mehrere Polizisten stehen im Raum. Ein Mann mit Brille und einer Weste auf der „Notfallseelsorger“ steht, spricht mit dem Vater. „Was ist danach geschehen?“ fragt er ruhig. „Wir sahen eine Art Schatten, durch die das Zimmer huschen und plötzlich lag das hier auf dem Boden“thumb|380px thumb|left|300px <<DARKNESS - Der Teufel Übersicht DARKNESS - Der Mond>> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 22:08, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mord